Estrella
by Kary-chan
Summary: La ultima creacion ce Clow ha despertado, y ahora veran lo poco de romce que tiene ^^ *ultimo capitulo*
1. Un paseo nocturno

estrella  
  
BREVE INTRODUCCION  
  
Sakura por fin había logrado cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ya todos la nombraban maestra de las cartas, pero ¿sera capaz de esa enorme responsabilidad?. Todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, Sakura podría volver a tener su antigua vida, o al menos eso pensaban todos. Shaoran había vuelto a China pero prometió regresar pronto, y Tomoyo, pues Tomoyo encontró el amor por fin, Eriol y ella eran pareja (^.^), asi que Eriol habia pospuesto su partida una semana mas, además Nakuru le había insistido tanto, que no le pudo decir que no,  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
CAPITULO I: UN PASEO NOCTURNO  
  
-¡Sakura mi postre!- lloraba Kero volando alrededor de Sakura, una escena ya típica en la casa Kinomoto.  
  
-Ya voy Kero, ya voy, aun ni termino de entrar y tu ya reclamas tu postre, toma- dijo dándole un delicioso pudín.  
  
-¡Viva, viva! Gracias Sakurita- Kero volaba por toda la habitación de gusto mientras abría el pudín. Pero apenas había probado el pudín cuando pudo sentir algo que lo hizo estremecerse.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Kero?- Sakura noto que Kero dejo de comer.  
  
-No, nada, este pudín esta rico- dijo Kero sonriendo y volviendo a comer.  
  
-Bueno, buenas noches, Sakura no pudo evitar bostezar, -hasta mañana Kero- y se dio la vuelta para dormir.  
  
-Yo apagare la luz- y Kero voló hacia el apagador, despues volvió hacia la ventana, - que fue esa extraña presencia que sentí, ya hace casi 2 semanas que se siente aunque es muy débil, pero ha ido creciendo; no pertenece a nadie conocido, y no puede ser del mocoso ya que él volvió a Hong Kong- dijo Kero en voz baja para evitar que Sakura lo escuchara.  
  
-¿Um? ¿Dijiste algo Kero?- pregunto Sakura frotándose un ojo. Kero se estremeció y una gotita se coloco en su cabeza.  
  
"Esta niña tiene súper oído" penso Kero, -¿yo?, pues si dije: mira que bonita esta la luna.  
  
-Kero, ya duérmete, ¡y ya no me despiertes!- dijo Sakura  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Kero abriendo "su cuarto" y metiendosé a el.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura ya iba a abrir la puerta pero Kero la detuvo, -Sakura, ¿podrías decirle a Tsukisiro que venga hoy?-  
  
-¿a Yukito?- pregunto extrañada Sakura.  
  
-Si, quiero hablar con Yue-  
  
-Esta bien, yo le digo- dijo Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta  
  
-Adiós Kero-  
  
-Adiós Sakura que tengas un buen día en la escuela-  
  
Sakura corrió bajando las escaleras -¡buenos días!- saludo Sakura sonriendo, como siempre Touya la recibió con su clásico saludo, -Buenos días monstruo, hoy hiciste mucho ruido- digo mientras se tapaba el oido.  
  
-¡Hermano, te he dicho que yo no soy ningun mounstro!- dijo mientras su puño derecho se levantaba en señal de amenaza.  
  
-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- sonrio su papá que lleva el desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días papá- rápidamente se le paso el enfado, sabía que su hermano no lo hacia para enojarla, era su forma de mostrarle su afecto, pero aun así, le molestaba que le digiera mounstro.  
  
-Buenos días mamita- Sakura saludo a su mamá.  
  
-Bien, ya me voy- Touya se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el recibidor.  
  
-¿Qué ya te vas? ¡espérame!- Sakura engullo en 5 minutos su almuerzo mientras se daba golpecitos en el pecho.  
  
-Ya termine, ya me voy papá- dijo Sakura corriendo y poniéndose sus patines-  
  
-No pudo haberse adelantado tanto- dijo Sakura saliendo de la casa y corriendo para alcanzar a Touya.  
  
Al llegar a la esquina donde habitualmente se encontraban con Yukito no lo vio a él ni a su hermano.  
  
-Que raro, ¿Se habrán adelantado?- dijo Sakura algo preocupada, al seguir patinando se encontró con su hermano, pero Yukito no lo acompañaba, -hermano ¿Yukito tiene servicio o practica hoy?- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-No- dijo en tono cortante Touya, no sabia porque pero le daba un mal presentimiento la ausencia de Yukito.  
  
-Aquí te quedas monstruo- dijo Touya, habían llegado a su escuela.  
  
-¡hermano!- dijo Sakura mientras una vena le saltaba.  
  
Sakura vio como se alejaba Touya, -ni modo le tendré que decir a Kero que hoy no vi a Yukito.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Touya llego a la escuela pero sin animo alguno, Nakuru se le prendió de un brazo, pero él ni siquiera protesto, Nakuru noto esto de inmediato.  
  
-¿Touya que pasa?-  
  
-Nada Akisuki- dijo Touya desanimado y notando que lo tenia abrazado- ¡y ya te he dicho que no me abrazases!.  
  
-Touya, dijo mas entusiasmada Nakuru.  
  
Al terminar las tercera clase llego Yukito, se veía muy cansado, apenas se sentó Touya comenzó a interrogarlo- Yuki, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde? - Es que me quede dormido Touya- contesto Yukito con un gran bostezó.  
  
Touya inmediatamente se preocupo, se suponía que le había dado su magia precisamente para que no se sintiera débil- ¿Yuki. Necesitas mas magia?- dijo Touya muy preocupado, si así era el ya no se la podría brindar de nuevo.  
  
-no Touya, en realidad no se porque tengo tanto sueño- dijo Yukito sonriendo.  
  
-Yuki- Touya se sentó, realmente le preocupaba Yuki, era lo mas preciado para el  
  
-No pasa nada, él esta bien- Nakuru apareció detrás de Touya. -pero creo que Yue ha estado vagando por ahí en las noches- dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de los ojos de Yukito.  
  
-¿Yue?- dijeron al unísono los dos. -¿Pero el que pude estar haciendo en las noches?- Touya fue el primero en preguntar.  
  
Nakuru simplemente se encogió de hombros - eso solamente lo sabe el mismo Yue-  
  
Touya se quedo pensativo, "solo la sabe el mismo Yue" se repitió, a Yue solo lo había visto una vez, pero no le dirigió la palabra, y para saber la razón de sus paseos nocturnos le tendría que preguntar, o seguir, a Touya se le dibujo una sonrisa, claro lo seguiría en la noche para saber a donde era que iba, ya estaba decidido eso era lo que haría, y lo haría esa misma noche.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Touya había decidido quedarse a dormir en la casa de Yukito, en la noche Yukito quedo profundamente dormido a penas al meterse a la cama, Touya decidió esperar a que surgiera Yue, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, unas hermosas alas salieron de la espalda de Yukito y cuando se abrieron apareció Yue, salió rápidamente por la puerta volando, y Touya se levanto de la cama sigilosamente, aunque recordó que no tenía que hacerlo, pues solo el quedaba en la casa, los abuelos de Yukito estaban de viaje; se apresuro a seguir a Yue, la noche era fría y una hermosa luna llena se distinguía en el cielo, pronto se acercaría el invierno, así caminando siguió a Yue, volaba deprisa lo cual hizo enfardar a Touya, ¿a donde tendrá que ir con tanta prisa? cuando por fin este se detuvo, lo hizo frente a un hospital y entro por una de sus ventanas.  
  
Yue entro a la habitación, en la cama estaba una chica de por lo menos 16 años, era de tez blanca y pelo rubio, este lo llevaba corto a la altura del mentón, Yue se acerco a ella y toco su frente, noto que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, aunque eso ya no era raro, la chica abrió los ojos, unos ojos violetas hermosos, eso pensaba Yue.  
  
-¿Yue?- pregunto con voz débil pero a la vez muy dulce.  
  
-Si soy yo -  
  
-me alegro, pensé que ya no vendrías- sonrio la chica, y se sentó.  
  
-tu sabes que siempre vendré mientras te encuentres en este lugar-  
  
-lo sé, porque tu eres mi ángel- dijo aun con una sonrisa  
  
Yue sonrio, no sabia porque, pero desde hacia dos semanas visitaba a esa chica, era raro la forma en que la conoció, en verdad el primero en conocerla fue Yukito, el lo recordaba, pues recordaba todo lo que Yukito hacia. Esa tarde Yukito había ido a comprar pan, cuando justo en ese momento la vio, se veía muy pálida, y se recargaba en un árbol, parecia tener fiebre, Yukito corrió a prestarle ayuda, cuando llego a ella, le pregunto si se encontraba bien, justo entonces la chica sonrio y mientras le decía gracias se desmayo cayendo en sus brazos.  
  
"justo en ese momento sentí ese impulso de volver a mi forma natural" penso Yue "pero deje que Yukito la llevara el mismo al hospital, Yukito regreso a su casa y yo espere a que se hiciera de noche y regrese aquí, la encontré llorando"  
  
-¿estas bien?- pregunto Yue acercándose hacia ella.  
  
-¿qué?- dijo ella volteando hacia Yue.  
  
Yue se esperaba un grito de ella, pero solamente se le quedo mirando fijamente.  
  
-¿Tú eres un ángel?- pregunto sorprendida con una voz muy debill.  
  
Yue se impresiono por su voz, era muy dulce, y ella era muy hermosa.  
  
-bien, se podría decir que soy un ángel, si, se podría decir- dijo Yue  
  
-¿y como te llamas?- pregunto la chica.  
  
-Yue.  
  
-Yue, eso significa luna en chino, ¿cierto?- sonrio  
  
-si- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y cual es tu nombre?  
  
-Ariadne, me llamo Ariadne  
  
Y así platicando habían pasado 2 semanas, todas las noches la había visitado, y se quedaba a hacerle compañía.  
  
-¿vendrás mañana Yue?- pregunto triste Ariadne.  
  
-¿Quieres que vuelva?- pregunto él.  
  
-Contigo nunca me siento sola, en realidad toda la tarde estoy en este hospital sola, nadie me visita. Y encogiéndose de rodillas dijo- ni siquiera mis padres-  
  
-Entonces volveré, volveré cada noche que estés aquí, porque yo soy tu ángel- y salió volando por la ventana.  
  
-¿ya han venido tus padres Ariadne?- pregunto Yue  
  
-no, una enfermera me dijo que llamaron para preguntar si era cierto que estaba aquí, cuando les confirmaron solo llamaron al mayordomo para que se encargara de cualquiera de mis gastos.  
  
-vendrán- dijo Yue tratandole de dar ánimos.  
  
-no lo creo, nunca se han preocupado por mí. Nunca lo han hecho, seria un verdadero milagro que lo hicieran-  
  
-Ariadne, ¿ya saben los doctores que te ocurre?-  
  
Ariadne negó con la cabeza - no le han encontrado explicación a mis desmayos y mis fuertes fiebres, creen que se trata de anemia como ya antes te lo habia comentado, aunque yo lo dudo mucho, porque estos síntomas los he sentido desde pequeña.  
  
-veras que encontraran la explicación Ariadne- dijo Yue acariciando su cabeza.  
  
-Gracias Yue siempre me das ánimos-  
  
Yue miro el reloj de pared. Ya eran las 4:55 a.m., -ya es tarde Ariadne, me iré para dejarte dormir-  
  
-Yue, ¿los Ángeles duermen?- dijo mientras se volvía acomodar para dormir.  
  
-Si- dijo sonriendo  
  
Aunque Ariadne, tenia la misma edad que Touya y Yukito, se comportaba de manera tan inocente como su propia Ama Sakura, Yue se estaba preocupando algo estaba naciendo en su corazón por Ariadne, y lo que más le preocupaba es que no solo en su corazón si no también en el de Yukito, porque de alguna manera el corazon de ambos se estaba volviendo uno solo y compartian todo lo que sentian en ellos. En cuanto Ariadne se durmió, él salió por la ventana, sin imaginarse siquiera que lo habían seguido. 


	2. ¿Una extraña presencia?

CAPITULO II: ¿UNA EXTRAÑA PRESENCIA?  
  
¿Un hospital?- preguntaron todos a la vez  
  
Touya haba reunido a todos en su casa, Nakuru, Yukito, Sakura y Kero, Tomoyo y Eriol también estaban ahí.  
  
-¿y para que querría Yue ir a un hospital?- se preguntó Kero sin dejar de comer del pastel que llevo Tomoyo.  
  
-Que necios son- dijo Nakuru- ya les dije que le pregunten al mismo Yue.  
  
-Yue quiero hablar contigo, porfavor- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Yukito  
  
Al instante Yukito se convirtió en Yue.  
  
-¿Que desea Ama Sakura?- Yue se sorprendió al ver a todos reunidos.  
  
-Queremos hacerte una pregunta- Touya había tomado la palabra. -¿A donde vas todas las noches y para que?  
  
-¿Qué?- Yue no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar  
  
-Mira ya sabemos que vas a un hospital, pero queremos saber para que- dijo Sakura amablemente  
  
-No se los diré, cada quien puede guardar secretos- en su cara se podía ver el enojo que le produjo esta pregunta y se convirtió de nuevo en Yukito.  
  
-Bueno en eso tiene razón- dijo Eriol, él puede guardar sus secretos, cada persona guardamos al menos uno.  
  
-¿les dijo algo?- pregunto Yukito. Todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo hicimos enojar- dijo triste Sakura  
  
-No te preocupes Sakura, Yue siempre esta enojado- dijo Kero que aun seguia comiendo.  
  
-Bueno, a mi no me molesta que el salga- dijo Yukito  
  
-pero, te esta afectando- dijo Touya  
  
-Touya por un día que llegué tarde a clase, tu ya hiciste un gran alboroto- Yukito puso una cara de enojo aunque fue momentanea- bien, me tengo que ir, no vemos mañana- dijo volviéndose y diciendo adiós con un gesto, se fue.  
  
-Yukito tiene razon Touya, ya dejalo por la buena. Le sugirió Nakuru, Touya solo asintió en silencio.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-Habitacion 456- le informo la enfermera a Yukito, llevaba una pequeño ramo de flores.  
  
-Gracias- contesto el, mientras se dirijia a la habitación, pensaba porque estaba alli, queria saber el estado de la muchacha, desde el día en que la llevo alli, no la habia vuelto a ver, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, pero algo lo impulso a ir, un sentimiento que ni el mismo podia explicarse, entonces se detuvo, y toco la puerta.  
  
-Adelante- se oyo decir desde adentro.  
  
Yukito entro, y ahí estaba esa muchacha, la enfermera acababa de darle unos medicamentos.  
  
-Solo podra esta unos momentos jovencito- dijo la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
-Hola- dijo Yukito, lo mejor era romper el hielo, despues de todo estaba ahí para visitarla. -me llamo Yukito Tskisiro.  
  
La chica lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos violetas, y despues de un rato que a Yukito le parecieron una eternidad sonrio- Te recuerdo, muchas gracias por ayudarme aquel día, mi nombre es Ariadne Tashikawa.-  
  
-Es un hermoso nombre- dijo Yukito.  
  
-Muchas gracias, mi madre fue quien lo escogio- dijo Ariadne -Antes viviamos en Alemania, pero por asuntos del trabajo de papá nos mudamos aquí a Japón.  
  
-Tu nombre significa... dejame recordar, asi ya recuerdo significa conejo de las nieves, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ariadne  
  
-Si, ¿el tuyo que significa?-  
  
Ariadne se encogio de hombros -Nunca se me ocurrio preguntar eso a mi madre, es una buena idea, lo hare cuando la vea- dijo sonriendo  
  
-¿y te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Yukito  
  
-Eso dicen los doctores, aunque no les creo ni media palabra de lo que dicen- dijo Ariadne.  
  
Yukito se percato de que aun traia en las manos el ramo, y se le entrego. -Toma son para ti- y sin motivo alguno, se sonrojo.  
  
-Son muy bonitas, de nuevo gracias- sonrio en señal de agradecimiento  
  
Yukito se asombro de que no hubiera ninguna otra flor, pero no hizo ningun comentario. -oye Yukito, ¿y tu donde estudias?- pregunto Ariadne, parecia animada con la platica. -¿Estudias en escuela publica?-  
  
-Si- contesto-¿ tu donde estudias Ariadne?-  
  
-Mis padres tienen tutores en la casa- contesto ella, parecio que no le hizo mucha gracia recordar aquello.  
  
-¿y vives con tu padres Yukito?- pregunto ella  
  
-no. Con mis abuelos, pero casi siempre estoy solo, ellos viajan mucho- contesto el con su habitual sonrisa-  
  
-Bien, ya tenemos algo en comun, los dos estamos casi siempre solos-  
  
Yukito puso cara de no entender, y ella se apresuro a decir. -Mis padres tambien viajan mucho, cuestiones de negocios según ellos-  
  
En las semanas que pasaron Yukito le habló de sus amigos, de Touya, de donde vivia antes de mudarse a Tomoeda, Ariadne tambien le conto muchas cosas de su vida, ya que Yukito la visitaba cuando podia.  
  
Un día Yukito se dio cuenta de algo, en todo este tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Ariadne, no lo habia querido pensar, pero en su interio estaba creciendo algo por Ariadne un sentimiento muy difícil expresar que no lo habia experimentado con nadie mas.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Todos volvieron a su rutina diaria, al parecer el incidente del paseo de Yue se olvido, paso otra semana mas, y Kero le dijo a Yue que quería hablar con él a solas, despues de lo del incidente de la reunión él se negó mucho, pero al fin de cuentas le quiso hablar.  
  
-espero que tu no me quieras interrogar también- dijo Yue molesto  
  
-no-  
  
-bien habla Kerberos-  
  
-Yue alrededor de casi 3 semanas he sentido una presencia, es muy débil, pero va en aumento; desconozco de quien sea y eso es lo que verdaderamente me preocupa-  
  
-si, yo tambien la he sentido-  
  
-y es mas fuerte por las noches-  
  
-lo se-  
  
-¿crees que sea algun peligro para Sakura?- pregunto Kero  
  
-no lo se-  
  
-tendremos que estar alertas muy alertas-  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
En la ultima clase en la preparatoria de Touya y Yukito...  
  
Oye Touya- Nakuru lo llamo, lo cual era raro en ella, por lo general solamente se le colgaba del cuello.  
  
Dime- contesto Touya  
  
-Quiero tener una cita contigo- dijo Nakuru muy decidida a no recibir un no por respuesta  
  
-¿Una cita?- repitio Touya casi perplejo  
  
-si, anda di que si, di que si- suplicaba Nakuru  
  
-Esta bien- termino por ceder Touya.  
  
En realidad le gusto que le pidiera una cita, desde que Nakuru no lo hostigaba tanto, se le hizo una chava dulce y buena onda, conocia su verdadera identidad pero esa no era objeción para el, en realidad, le gustaba Nakuru, hacia tiempo atrás que descubrio que lo que sentia por Yukito solo era una gran y hermosa amistad, solo eso, pero lo que sentia por Nakuru, estaba seguro era amor, se sintio igual cuando se enamoro de Kaho, y estaba feliz por eso.  
  
Al dar la hora acordada por ambos salio de su casa para encontrarse con Nakuru, ella lo esperaria en la fuente de sodas del parque de diversiones, al llegar vio a Nauru sentada, se veia triste, vio su reloj, el ir caminando lo retreso 15 minutos.  
  
-Hola Nakuru- saludo Touya.  
  
-¡Touya!- grito Nakuru  
  
Touya penso que estaba molesta por su retraso, ya estaba dispuesto a pedir una disculpa cuando...  
  
-¡me llamaste por mi nombre!- lo abrazo- que felicidad.  
  
Al sentirse en lo brazos de Nakuru al sentirse abrazado y nos apretado se sintio bien, era una agradable sensación, y Touya se sonrojo. La tarde llego muy pronto, a ambos les parecio que habían pasado 10 minutos.  
  
-Touya, gracias por esta cita- dijo Nakuru - bueno ya me voy-  
  
-Espera-Touya agarro su mano- te acompaño a tu casa.  
  
Y se fueron abrazaos por todo el camino, al detenerse frente a la puerta de la casa de Nakuru, Eriol vio como Touya y ella se daban un beso, y despues entro Nakuru, quien al ver a Eriol se sonrojo, -me alegro mucho por ti Nakuru- sonrio Eriol. -Gracias- dijo Nakuru aun sonrojada y sonriendo ella tambien.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Al caer la noche, Yue nuevamente sale rumbo al hospital, pero esta vez nadie no sigue. Al entrar vio a Ariadne profundamente dormida, se sorprendio es la primera vez que la encuentra asi, sin sentirse mal, no la despertó solo se sentó a vigilar su sueño, despues de todo el se lo prometio, y no la rompería. Se preguntaba que pasaria cuando saliera del hospital, ¿ya no la volveria a ver nunca?, no, el la seguiria a donde fuera, el le dijo que era su ángel, y un ángel nunca abandona a nadie, sonrio recordando una escena  
  
-Yue, ¿cuándo yo vaya al cielo te podre ver siempre?- pregunto  
  
-Que cosas dices Ariadne, tu no vas a morir.-  
  
-Solo contestame Yue, porfavor-  
  
-Si, pero eso sera dentro de mucho mucho tiempo-  
  
-me alegro, tu eres la unica persona que me quiere, y la unica a quien yo quiero.  
  
Ariadne, siempre le decia eso ultimo, tal vez eso era lo que mas lo impulsaba a sentir ese sentimiento: se acerco a ella, dormida asi, tan pacíficamente ella misma parecia un angel, un hermoso angel, se acerco mas hasta tener su cara cerca de la de ella, la queria, la queria tanto, en estas semanas se enamoro sin darse cuenta: sus labios estaban cada mas cerca, y mas, y mas, pero en eso ella comenzo nuevamente con esa fiebre, rapidamente Yue se aparto , pero Ariadne empezo a flotar arriba de su cama.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-¡SAKURA!- el grito de Kero llego hasta la cocina  
  
Sakura corrió a su habitación y al abrir la puerta las cartas Sakura estaban brillando y flotando formando un circulo, el libro también brillaba.  
  
-¿¡Que esta pasando Kero?!- pregunto asustada Sakura - Yo no llame a ninguna carta-  
  
-Puedo sentir una fuerte presencia- fue lo único que dijo Kero.  
  
-¿una presencia?- pregunto Sakura asustada -¿quieres decir que tendre que pelear de nuevo?- dijo llorando  
  
-no lo se Sakura- Kero habia vuelto a su forma original.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol quien se habia quedado muy serio.  
  
-Siento una presencia, que es muy fuerte-  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
"llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien hizo un pacto contigo, libérate"  
  
Eriol invoco a su báculo e inmediatamente salio junto con Tomoyo.  
  
-Tomoyo háblale a Sakura y dile que vaya al parue Pingüino-  
  
-Si- y Tomoyo saco su celular.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Entendido iré para allá Tomoyo  
  
-¿Sakura?-  
  
-Era Tomoyo, esta con Eriol y nos veremos en el parque pingüino-  
  
-¡Te parece tiempo de reunión con lo que paso con las cartas¡- la reprendió Kero  
  
-¡no es reunión, es por lo de las cartas y esa extraña presencia!-  
  
-¡Entonces que esperas, apurate!- dijo Kero.  
  
-Ya voy-  
  
"llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto la misiom contigo ¡LIBERATE!"  
  
"¡VUELO!"  
  
Y Sakura salio de la casa con Kero acompañándola. 


	3. capitulo3

CAPITULO III: EL ANGEL DESPIERTA  
  
Yue sentía cada vez mas esa presencia, mientras que una aura envolvía a Ariadne por completo. Yue no podía creer lo que veía, unas hermosas alas salieron de la espalda de Ariadne y la envolvían, entonces ya no pudo negárselo, la presencia provenía de la mismísima Ariadne, ahora comprendio porque la primera vez que la vio sintio el impulso de volver a su verdadera forma, era su aura lo que le llamo tanto la atención.  
  
Mientras las alas la envolvían el circulo mágico del mago Clow se formaba abajo, las alas se extendieron y apareció Ariadne, quien cambio en su vestimenta que era un vestido de tirante blanco y largo con una adorno plateado en la cintura y una sobrefalda de color plateado , el pelo se hizo mas largo, en sus manos llevaba un guante con una joya incrustada en el y sus ojos, los ojos fueron lo que en verdad impresiono a Yue, expresaban una tristeza inimaginable.  
  
-Yue, al fin nos conocemos-dijo Ariadne  
  
-¿Ariadne, que te paso?-  
  
-Nada, mi querido Yue, solo ha despertado mi verdadero ser-  
  
- mi querido Yue- dijo acercándose a el y acariciando su mejilla, despues lo abrazo- Tenia muchos deseos de volver a ver Yue- levanto la mirada y le dio un pequeño beso a Yue.  
  
-Pero hoy nos tendremos que volver a separar- se aparto de Yue y fue hasta la ventana- los rayos de la luna bañaron su hermoso cabello- yo soy el ultimo juez de la maestra de cartas llamada Sakura, yo soy quien probara sus verdaderas habilidades- y salio volando en la espesura de la noche.  
  
-¡ESPERA ARIADNE!- y Yue tambien salio, dejando sola aquella habitación de hospital.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Todos ya se habian reunido en el parque pingüino, estaban muy confundidos, Eriol llamo a sus guardianes. Justo en ese momento empezo a soplar un aire muy frio, las hojas de los arboles se movían pacíficamente, y la luna fue envuelta por una negra niebla.  
  
-¡Ahora si no entiendo que pasa!- dijo asustada Sakura.  
  
-La presencia viene hacia aquí- dijo Eriol.  
  
Ariadne, se acercaba al lugar donde se reunieron, todos vieron que Yue la seguia, Ariadne se detuvo enfrente de Sakura, y le sonrio.  
  
-Tu debes ser el Ama de las cartas- dijo tranquilamente Ariadne.  
  
-Si, soy yo, pero ¿quién eres tu?-  
  
-Yo, yo soy el ultimo Juez que creo el Amo Clow-dirigió su mirada a Eriol, Soy el ángel que probara tu valor y destreza mi nombre es Estrella.  
  
-Hola, Amo Eriol- sonrio Estrella, pero fue una sonrisa fugaz.  
  
Estrella... yo no recuerdo haberte creado.  
  
-lo se, yo debo ser olvidada rapidamente, tu me creaste solo para ser el ultimo Juez, yo no soy Guardian, como Yue, o Kerberos.  
  
-Entonces ¿yo me mantendre viva dentro del alma de cada persona en la que rencarne hasta que el nuevo dueño de las cartas aparezca?- pregunto Umi, con una voz muy delicada.  
  
-Asi es Estrella, tu así te mantendrás viva, hasta que llegue el momento del verdadero Juicio- dijo Clow.  
  
-Sera como usted diga Amo Clow- dijo mientras el circulo mágico aparecia en su pies.  
  
-En verdad lamento que no puedas estar junto a Yue o Kerberos- dijo mientras Estrella se convertia en una pequeña luz.  
  
-lamento que ese sea tu destino mi querida Estrella- dijo Clow viendo como se alejaba.  
  
Volvio a colocarse frente a Sakura -¡Ahora empezara tu verdadero Juicio!- y se empezo a elevar- ¡Comienza a pelear Sakura!-  
  
-¡Espera!, antes dime que pasara si no te puedo ganar- dijo Sakura recordando sus peleas con Yue y con Eriol, lo catastrófico que hubiera sido si ella no hubiera ganado esas peleas.  
  
-Si no llegaras a ganar, todos los humanos perderían su valores- dijo Estrella  
  
-¿sus valores?- repitio Sakura.  
  
-Asi es, la bondad, la amistad, el valor, el amor- dijo Estrella que no habia perdido la serenidad- ya nadie podra brindar su amistad, ya nadie tendra valor para nada, ya nadie sera bondadoso con su semejante y ya nadie volvera a amar- y miro hacia donde se encontraba Yue aunque rapido volvio su mirada a Sakura y se preparo para atacar -¡Ahora si, preparate!- y se lanzo en picada, en su manos, se formo una espada.  
  
-¡Sakura! Al unísono, gritaron todos.  
  
-¡Yo la detrende Sakura!- grito Eriol - Si yo la cree tambien podre detenerla  
  
-No podras- dijo secamente Estrella, -tu ya no tienes control sobre mi, ¡asi que dejame cumplir mi ultima misión!-  
  
"su ultima misión" se dijo Yue, "entonces ella..."  
  
¿y la chica Amo Clow?- pregunto Yue  
  
-¿te refieres a Estrella?, ella fue a dar su ultima misión, aunque tal vez tarde para que eso suceda- dijo con una triste sonrisa  
  
-¿su ultima misión?- pregunto intrigado  
  
-Cuando la cumpla, salga victoriosa o no, ese sera el fin para ella.  
  
-Ahora recuerdo a Estrella- dijo en voz alta Yue - Recuerdo que el Amo Clow me dijo que la hizo totalmente libre, solo cumpliria la ultima orden que le dio, ser la ultima Juez del dueño de las cartas.  
  
"SALTO" Sakura esquivaba los ataques de Ariadne.  
  
-Ya, pelea en serio, me estas cansando- dijo Ariadne muy enojada.  
  
Bien, terminare esto rapido- dijo Sakura "FUEGO" rapidamente la carta se dirijio en contra de Ariadne. ¡USO UNA DE LAS CARTAS MAS PODEROSAS!- exclamaron todos, sin embargo la carta no le hizo ni un rasguño a Ariadne. -Estas equivocada si crees que con esas cartas me detendras- -Entonces ¿cual? ¿cuál debo usar?- se pregunto Sakura mirando desesperada a todos, queriendo saber si podian ayudarla. "Conmigo la gran fuerza no funcionara, solo funcionara el espiritu" oyo Sakura en su mente, la voz era la de Ariadne, Sakura la miro y Ariadne lanzo unas flechas a Sakura, quien no pudo esquivarlas todas.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto ella, estaba un poco malherida. "A que las cartas de ataque no funcionaran" escucho de nuevo la voz. -pero, ¿entonces que hare?- Sakura lo penso un instante "ya se, tal esta funcione" "LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS, BRÍNDENME SUS GRANDES PODERES, "VIENTO" "AGUA" "FUEGO" ¡"TIERRA"!. una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ariadne. Las cartas envolvieron rapidamente a Ariadne, y fue posada en el suelo. -lo has logrado Ama de las cartas; pero siempre debes recordar que la magia es un don maravilloso, nunca vayas a olvidar que esas cartas dependen de ti- en ese momento todas las cartas envolvieron a Sakura, ella las miro sonriendo. Miro a todos satisfecha de su ultima pelea, entonces su mirada se poso en Yue, miraba tristemente a Ariadne.  
  
-Sakura nunca las abandones, ya que si lo hicieras morirían- Ariadne empezaba a ser casi transparente.  
  
-¡Ariadne ¿qué te pasa?!- grito Yue corriendo a ella.  
  
-no es nada, mi misión acabo, y yo ya no tengo porque estar aquí, cumpli mi propósito- Ariadne empezaba a sentirse debil.  
  
-¿desaparecerás?- dijo Sakura  
  
-asi es, solo fui creada para esto al finalizarlo mi vida tambien terminaria.- Ariadne estaba en los brazo de Yue.  
  
-eso es demasiado cruel- dijo Sakura sollozando  
  
-es mi destino, aunque es una lastima,- y miro a Yue - la vida al fin se habia tornado interesante- dijo con una leve sonrisa, su voz era cada vez mas debil  
  
-Ariadne- susurro Yue quien la miraba intensamente, el no queria que le sucediera eso, pero ¿qué podia hacer el?, no tenia el poder necesario para lograr que ella el ser mas querido para él estuviera bien.  
  
Ariadne acaricio nuevamente su mejilla - Mi querido Yue, gracias por acompañarme todos esos días- sus alas ya habian desaparecido aunque no se habia transformado en su identidad falsa.  
  
-Ariadne, no quiero que te vayas, por favor- en las palabras de Yue se notaba una impotencia enorme.  
  
-Lamento no quedarme a tu lado, pero recuerda- dijo señalando el cielo,- Te esperare alla- sonrio.  
  
Yue forzo una sonrisa, entonces comenzo a llorar mientras mantenia en su brazos a Ariadne -¡NO, NO PERMITIRE QUE MUERAS, NO.. NO! Y le dio un abrazo deseperado, como para evitar que su cuerpo y alma se escaparan de su lado.  
  
Todos se quedaron son habla, la escena era tan hermosa y tan cruel al mismo tiempo, Sakura sentia que era su deber hacer algo lo que fuera, pero no se le ocurria nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
-adios, mi amado...Yue..adios- y sus ojos se cerraron al terminar de hablar.  
  
-¡Es demasiado cruel¡- dijo nuevamente Sakura -¡NO LO PERMITIRE ! Un aura dorada rodeo a Sakura mientras su circulo mágico se dibujaba debajo de Ariadne, quien ya habia regresado a su forma original y estaba desapareciendo.  
  
¡POR FAVOR CARTAS, AYUNDENME A QUE ESTA PERSONA SEA MI GUARDIAN, Y VUELVA A LA VIDA¡- dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada de decisión y valor. La misma aura dorada envolvió a las cartas y salio disparada a Ariadne, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaria, pero no dudaban del gran poder mágico de Sakura.  
  
Entonces las alas envolvieron a Ariadne, y se transformo, al abrir sus ojos, se levanto, parecia aturdida, sin embargo camino con paso lento hacia Sakura. Se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura y le sonrio -Gracias, gracias Ama Sakura- y le dio un abrazo fuerte a Sakura, quien empezo a llorar, al levantarse le sonrio a todos, dio media vuelta y camino hacia Yue con el mismo paso lento.  
  
-Sakura es mejor que nos marchemos- dijo Tomoyo tocando el hombro de Sakura.  
  
-Sí- dijo animada Sakura, quien aun tenia lagrimas en su ojos.  
  
-¡Bien hecho Sakura!- le dijo Kero quien ya estaba transformado de nuevo. Todos caminaron con pasos lentos, mientras hablaban animadamente del gran poder de Sakura, poniéndola sonrojada.  
  
Ariadnego hasta Yue, el la miraba con ojos de incredulidad, estaba alli, ella que momentos antes creyo haber perdido estaba con el, de nuevo, Yue la abrazo, la abrazo de tal forma que le dijo todo con ese abrazo, le dijo cuanto la amaba, cuanto se alegraba por que estuviera nuevamente a su lado, ella lo beso, era algo que hubiera querido hacer hace tanto tiempo, pero que por um motivo que ni siquiera ella sabia no lo hizo, permanecieron largo tiempo en ese tierno y apasionado beso. Al mirarse de nuevo Yue se transformo al igual que Ariadne se miraron, y se abrazaron, el amor por Ariane tambien nacio en el corazon de Yukito, pues aunque sus personalidades eran diferentes, su corazon era uno solo, y ese amor tambien.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
¡Ya me voy a la escuela!- Sakura nuevamente se dio a la tarea de alcanzar a su hermano.  
  
Al llegar a la esquina vieron a Ariadne y Yukito esperandolos.  
  
-Bueno días,- saludaron los dos.  
  
-Buenos dias, Yukito, buenos dias Ariadnei- sonrio la pequeña Sakura, quien se sorprendio al ver a Ariadne con el uniforme de la escuela de su hermano - Veo que te cambiaste de escuela- dijo ella.  
  
-Si, les pedi permiso a mis padres, y pues si me lo dieron- contesto ella contenta.  
  
-¿y Nakuru? Touya- pregunto Yukito.  
  
-ejem- Touya se sonrojo- me dijo que me esperaba en la escuela- dijo muy serio, todos sonrieron, aunque ya todo mundo sabia que Touya y Nakuru eran novios, el aun se sonrojaba.  
  
-Aquí te quedas mounstro- dijo Touya  
  
-¡Hermano!- gruño Sakura. Y vio como el y sus dos guardianes se alejaban, los dos ultimos tomados de la mano.  
  
FIN(  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Al fin termine, Ariadne nacio por ser la guardiana que represente a la estrella, asi como Yue representa a la luna y Kero al sol, ademas me parecio buena idea que fuera pareja de Yue, asi todos quedan con pareja, (a excepcion de Kero, claro) espero que le haya gustado ^^, ¡Arigato! 


End file.
